1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baking oven comprising a feeding portion having a feeding aperture for introducing dough pieces, a baking chamber comprising at least one receptacle for dough pieces, a discharge portion having a discharge aperture for removing dough pieces, a circulating air unit comprising a circulating air source generating a circulating air flow, a circulating air heating means and a circulating air guiding channel a part of which is formed by the baking chamber.
2. Background Art
Such baking ovens have been disclosed by prior public use. However, such baking ovens can still be improved with respect to the baking time of the dough pieces and ease of operation.